


Expect the unexpected .

by chaoticlouis



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, F/M, twdg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlouis/pseuds/chaoticlouis
Summary: No one expects to find love in the apocalypse .  But here you have to be ready to expect the unexpected .





	Expect the unexpected .

**Author's Note:**

> bEFORE THINKING SOPHIE X MITCH ??? w h a t t h e h e l l ??? ive been planning this , i have a few headcanons and stuff + reasons w h y i started this ship so p l e a s e don't hate on this , everyone is free to ship whoever they want if it's not morally wrong like pedophilia etc ! thank you & i hope you enjoy !
> 
> PS : english isn't my mother tongue so if there's something misspelled i'm sorry ! plus my writing skills suck :)

The dark-haired boy made his way through the weeds into the forest as he would say , naked — without any weapon . Fury had acted more quickly than his intelligence , causing him to bolt from the boarding school with nothing but his clenched fists , loaded and ready to unleash his fury on the first tree he could find .

Willy watched behind the barrier , held the bars with both hands as the boy who considered his older brother disappeared . Although he knew he didn't have to worry — because Mitch was known as one of the best fighters — he couldn't help but worry about his friend .

In fact , Willy would have gone after him if Marlon hadn't placed his hand on his shoulder and whispered in a soft tone “ Don't worry , he'll come back . It's not like it's the first time he does this . ”

But who didn't pay attention to what Marlon had said to Willy was Sophie , who making deaf ears climbed up to the watchtower and jumped , praying that having risked choosing to jump from there and not moving aside Marlon and Willy from the door wouldn't cost a sprain in her foot .

“ Sophie come back here ! Mitch will be back in a matter of time . ” Marlon repeated again , the redhead couldn't see it but she was sure that now Marlon's face would be similar to that of a rat , with his frown and wrinkled nose .

“ I'm going to pick flowers to decorate my room Marlon , who said anything about Mitch ? ” Sophie excused herself , although at the distance she was now and her agitated breathing made it difficult to understand what she had said but Marlon did . He shook his head while letting out a heavy sigh .

It took Sophie a couple of minutes to find the mire of fury that Mitch had become , although now he seemed calmer than before . So even knowing how unenthusiastic Mitch was of humor , Sophie thought it was a good time to make a little joke .

She hid behind some bushes and waved them , making sure she had his attention . The redhead put all her effort into copying the movements of the monsters they called walkers and using her long reddish mane as a curtain , began to drag her right foot and tried to imitate their grunts . One of her arms was swinging in the air while the other pointed to the dark-haired boy .

Mitch's instinct for survival woke up quickly , ordering him to grab the nearest stone and stamp it until he had crushed the rotten brain of that walker , but Sophie pulled back the curtain of hair before it happened .

“ What do you think of my walker impression ? ” Sophie asked , raising her eyebrows as she waited impatiently for Mitch's response .

Mitch's shoulders — like all his muscles — relaxed , dropping the stone between his hands . “ I would give you a four but not having a brain gets you up to five . ” Mitch answered teasingly .

Sophie just laughed wryly . “ Minnie didn't say that seriously , she- ”

“ If you came to comfort me , you can go back from where you came . ” Mitch suggested interrupting her. “ And even if you didn't come to comfort me . Go , just leave me alone .” He added , turning his back on Sophie . He left to be alone , he didn't want company – he needed his time alone for him and only him . 

Normally that would have hurt her but he had already got used to that coldness so characteristic of Mitch . “ It's just ... It's late and I just wanted to make sure nothing happened to you. ” Sophie confessed .

“ Do you think I need protection? ” Mitch inquired in a hesitant tone, the idea was so ridiculous that he was even making an effort not to laugh.

“ No, of course you don't. But there are those who need you to protect them. You can't just leave. What would happen if you didn't come back? What would happen to Willy? You can't afford to do these little nonsense that can cost a lot, we can't, not for them. ” Sophie tried to make him come to his senses , her eyes fell to the floor clashing with both of her hands together, playing with her fingers. A gesture she used to make when she was nervous and her younger brother, Tenn, had copied.

Mitch had no argument with which to counterattack , Sophie accepted his silence as response and quickly took a step and on tiptoes she gave him two touches on his shoulder making the dark-haired turn towards her mechanically.

“ What about we go back to the school ? It's getting dark . ” The redhead suggested , with her nose wrinkled and lips pursed . She pointed to the direction the school was with her head and Mitch nodded , both heading to the Eriscons Boarding School for troubeled youth .

“ But have you liked my walker impression or not? ” Sophie asked again, breaking the silence that had flooded them. Mitch put his hand on his face , stamping it gently on it.

“ You should work the smell . ” Mitch advised once his hand had slipped from his face . “ Walkers stink but you stink way too much . ” The boy commented , scratching the back of his neck .

“ I'm not surprised you survived until now . You're so sour that no walker wants to bite you . ” Sophie teased back with a big smile . ” I'm quite good at making the noises and gestures . ” Sophie acknowledged, ready to imitate them again .

“ Make an impression anout an Italian walker trying to speak in German . ” Mitch challenged her .

“ How the fuck do I do that ? ” Sophie asked , the look in her face screaming confusion .

“ Make that gesture that the Italians make with their hand while grunting very aggressively , it's not that difficult . ” Mitch explained with superiority , as if it were the easiest and simplest thing in the world .

Sophie prepared to make her walker impression again and in the middle of the act a shot was heard , echoing in the rest of the forest .

The weight of her body drew her to the ground , Mitch observed the inert body of the redhead lying on the ground , unmoved . With a blood faucet on her forehead from which kept crying that dark red liquid , as dark as her eyes , which had lost their shine .

The dark-haired boy still couldnit process what had happened . Death was something you never became accustomed to , no matter how much you wanted to .

When he had emerged from the trance that had entered , Mitch sought the source of that bullet with caution , finding its owner in a matter of minutes .

His step accelerated , becoming faster and stronger , the persecution lasted fleeting minutes, or at least it seemed to Mitch . Who by orders of the anger that burned inside him pounced on the man .

Mitch raised his fist one last time, feeling the pangs of pain ask him to stop like that poor man who had dyed his face red and purple , colors that stained his fist .

The pain spread from his fist to his entire body, down to the last millimeter . A permanent and inhuman pain that left him unconscious , feeling for the last time his body collapsing on the ground .


End file.
